


Stone Cold

by queenpumpkin148



Category: Frozen (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Frozen AU, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpumpkin148/pseuds/queenpumpkin148
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so hi! I've been lurking around in the Sterek fandom for awhile, but this is my first time posting anything of my own. Very nerve-wracking! I'm not a very good writer, but I saw a prompting floating around awhile ago about a Sterek Frozen AU that sounded potentially hilarious. No one else had picked it up (as far as I'm aware) and I was just inspired! I can't find the original tumblr prompt anymore, otherwise I would link it. So anyways, this is my poor attempt! Just putting the first chapter out there to see what kind of response it gets, if any :) Concrit always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi! I've been lurking around in the Sterek fandom for awhile, but this is my first time posting anything of my own. Very nerve-wracking! I'm not a very good writer, but I saw a prompting floating around awhile ago about a Sterek Frozen AU that sounded potentially hilarious. No one else had picked it up (as far as I'm aware) and I was just inspired! I can't find the original tumblr prompt anymore, otherwise I would link it. So anyways, this is my poor attempt! Just putting the first chapter out there to see what kind of response it gets, if any :) Concrit always welcome!

“Again, Lydia! Again!” 6-year-old Stiles giggles as Lydia makes a larger snow slide for him to play on. He races around the room, gliding on the smooth ice covering the floor. Lydia shrieks and gleefully throws snowballs after him when he dumps cold slush down the back of her dress.

“You’ll pay for that, Stiles!”

“Yeah, if you can catch me!” Stiles laughs breathlessly as he dodges around snowdrifts and icy blocks. The two step siblings know they shouldn’t be up this late playing, but Stiles just couldn’t help himself and he was pretty good at convincing Lydia to use her powers for his entertainment.

“Hey Stiles, slow down, you’ll slip and fall!”

“No I won’t!” Stiles cries confidently, “and even if I do you’ll catch me!” He flings himself into the air and sure enough, Lydia creates a pile of snow soft and tall enough to catch him in midair.

“Hey, stop, be careful!” Lydia grows frantic as Stiles propels himself higher and higher, careless of her warning. Lydia can’t keep up with his jumps, and she stumbles a bit as she moves to get a better angle, and her slip causes her to throw off her aim. The next jet of her powers ends up hitting Stiles’ face, and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

“Stiles!” Lydia runs over to crouch by Stiles and the sound of her distressed cries rouse their parents.

“Lydia, what have you done?” her mother exclaims upon seeing the frozen room and Stiles’ prone form. Stiles’ father rushes to his side and checks his vitals.

“He’s just been knocked unconscious, he’s okay. What happened, Lydia?” he asks gently. Through her tears, Lydia manages to tell them what occurred. The crease between her step-father’s brows deepens as she speaks. “You’re sure your powers hit him directly?” She nods tearfully, convinced she’s done something irreversible. John looks to his wife and sees his fears mirrored on her face.

“I know what we have to do.” she says solemnly. After retrieving an old map from an even older book in their royal library, the king and queen set off on their fastest horses to a location hidden deep in the forest surrounding their kingdom, their two children in tow. 

They enter the clearing warily, unsure how to proceed but desperately seeking help for Stiles. John speaks up first, calling out tentatively.

“Hello? Please, can someone help us? Our son, he’s… he’s hurt.” A few moments of silence pass, and the two adults exchange hopeless glances. Suddenly a loud rumbling noise emerges from the clearing, and what look like a bunch of large mossy boulders start rolling and rearranging themselves. Shocked and afraid, the king and queen are on their guard as what appears to be a man made of stone stands before them, with many more stone people around him.

“I am the one called Deaton, what is your business here?” John haltingly explains the situation, and holds out his unconscious son in his arms.

“Please, we don’t know what else to do, he won’t wake.” Deaton seems to mull over this information before he approaches Stiles’ body.

“He was lucky this time. It is much easier to mend one’s head than one’s heart.” He holds his hands over Stiles’ head and mutters a few words under his breath. The trees around the clearing ripple in the wake of Deaton’s magic. “However, Stiles will not be so lucky if this happens a second time. I would recommend erasing his memories of Lydia’s powers, considering his curious and stubborn nature.” At the mention of her name, Lydia peers at Deaton from around her mother’s skirt.

“Stiles won’t remember I have powers?”

“No, he won’t. If the two of you are playing like before and another accident like this happens, Stiles could die of a frozen heart.” Lydia’s eyes widen in distress and she buries her face back behind her mother. 

“Can’t you just get rid of my powers altogether?” she mumbles, “I don’t want them anymore.” Deaton gazes calmly at the royal family.

“No, Lydia. Your powers are gift. You just need to learn to control them.” 

The four royals return to their home, and Stiles sleeps peacefully, unaware of the turmoil his family is in. Lydia gazes at his sleeping face and makes a promise to always keep him safe, even if that means keeping him away from her. Stiles wakes the next morning to find that everything has changed.


	2. Freeze Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! A bit of backstory and setting up the plot. This got longer than expected.

When Stiles wakes up in his room, it takes him a few minutes to realize he’s alone. It appears that Lydia’s bed, along with all her belongings, has been moved. Stiles is confused, but at the same time he’s excited to finally be old enough to have his own room! 

He jumps out of his bed to race down to breakfast, but stumbles a bit as he stands because of a throbbing headache. He grips his head as the pain slowly fades, and tries to remember what he did yesterday that could have caused his head to hurt like this. He gets a fuzzy memory of playing outside with Lydia and bumping his head when he slipped on some ice. He thinks nothing of it, since clumsy accidents are the norm for him at this point, and makes his way to breakfast. 

He’s surprised (for the second time that day, and Stiles doesn’t particularly care for surprises) to find only his father at the table when he arrives.

“Where are Lydia and mom?” His father smiles, but it seems slightly forced, and Stiles is immediately concerned.

“They're upstairs, getting Lydia settled in her new room. We thought it was high time the two of you had your own rooms!”

“Yeah, it was about time, she was driving me up the walls. But is everything okay dad? You seem kinda tired.” He smiles again, but it looks more natural this time.

“I’m fine Stiles. It just seems that your sister has reached her independent teenage years a bit early. Try not to give her a hard time about it, okay?”

“Sure dad” Stiles agrees easily. 

Stiles has been particularly attuned to his father’s moods ever since his mother passed away. When he remarried just over a year later, Stiles was understandably hesitant to approve. At first he thought his father had only remarried because the pressure of a kingdom needing a queen had forced him into it. And while that played a part in the hasty remarriage, Stiles felt better once he saw how truly happy his dad was when he was around this new woman. 

But with the new queen came a new a princess, and Lydia needed more time to come around. Stiles, on the other hand, was under his new sister’s spell the moment he saw her. He thought she was the most beautiful princess he had ever seen, and her strawberry blonde locks smelled like strawberries and sunshine. 

For the first few weeks of their acquaintance, Lydia pretended Stiles simply didn’t exist. Only after a stern talk from her mother did she deign to make him her eager servant. Stiles would go get Lydia whatever food she wanted, he would wear whatever she wanted him to wear, and so on. 

This went on until the day Lydia got into a fight with her mother, who was asking her and Stiles to clean the kitchen after making a mess without the castle cook’s permission. Lydia was finally fed up with having to move, having to put up with suddenly having a little brother, and leaving her old life behind. She stormed out of the castle, with Stiles chasing after her like a lost puppy, and made her way to the frozen lake in the courtyard. 

Stiles called after her helplessly, trying to get her to calm down and go back inside before they froze to death. Lydia responded by unleashing her frustrations on him, telling him to get lost and if she never had to see his ugly face again it would be too soon. Suitably cowed, Stiles stayed where he was, and watched as Lydia walked dangerously close to the frozen water. He then heard a loud cracking noise and saw her small body disappear from view, sinking quickly because of her cumbersome dress. 

He shouted as loudly as he could, trying to draw the attention of anyone from the castle, and ran towards the place Lydia disappeared. As he drew closer, he flattened himself on the ice and crawled forwards as quickly as he dared, knowing that he was probably the lightest person that could go out on the ice and have the least chance of falling in. He could see Lydia’s flaming hair, and the place where she had fallen already had a small film of ice sealing the gap. Stiles slammed his fist into the thinner ice as hard as he could until it finally broke up again, and he could reach through the hole to drag Lydia to safety. 

She coughed and trembled violently as he pulled them back to dry land, where medics from the castle waited with warm blankets to bring them back inside. Lydia survived with only a few scratches and a sore throat, and Stiles only had a few cuts on his knuckles from breaking the ice. Their parents worried incessantly and scolded them for doing something so dangerous. Lydia was shocked when Stiles didn’t immediately rat her out and tell them that he was only out on the ice to save her life. She gained a new respect for him after that day, and they became very close from then on. Stiles was the first person she told when she discovered her icy powers, and he would wake her up in the middle of the night to go on some sort of adventure whenever he came up with a fun plan.

Stiles finishes his breakfast cheerfully, then goes to find Lydia to talk about finally getting their new rooms. He knows that even if they don’t sleep in the same place anymore they’ll be as close as ever! He sees the queen come out of a previously unused room on his hallway and close the door behind her.

“Hey mom! Is that Lydia’s new room? Is she in there? Can I go see it? This is so exciting! Wait does this mean that her bedtime is going to be later than mine? Because that’s not fair at all, so-”

“Stiles, honey, slow down! This is her new room, but she’s really not feeling well, so you shouldn’t be in there right now.” Stiles pouts a bit, but he doesn’t want to catch a cold so he lets it go for now. “Come on, let’s go find your tutor so you can get started on your lessons for today.”

~~~~~ 

Over the next few days, Stiles starts to notice that his parents are acting oddly, whispering to each other when they think he’s distracted and shooting concerned glances at him and Lydia’s perpetually closed door. He hasn’t seen Lydia for five days, and she doesn’t say anything when he knocks on her door and asks her to come out and play.

He wonders if he’s done something to annoy her or if she’s actually that sick. He hasn’t gotten mud on any of her shoes recently, and he doesn’t remember anything strange about the day before she locked herself away, so he can’t imagine what she’s angry about.

He finds himself in front of her door again, determined to get her to come out this time, even if it’s to yell at him.

“Lydia!” he shouts as he knocks. “Come on, come outside and play! Spring is coming soon and we’re going to miss all the snow!”

“Stiles, will you just leave me alone already? I don’t want to play with you, get that through your head!” Stiles takes a step back from her door in shock. He hasn’t heard her talk to him like that since before they really became friends.

“Lydia? Is everything okay?”

“Just get lost, Stiles.” He heaves a deep sigh and finally walks away, dejected. Playing outside by himself just isn’t as much fun.


	3. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably guess what this chapter is about :( Potential trigger warning: description of a panic attack! Please feel free to message me if you're worried about being triggered.

For being the crown prince of Beacon Kingdom, Stiles doesn’t feel like he has much say over what he does anymore. 

His parents won’t let him go play with the village boys outside the castle walls anymore, and Lydia refuses to come out of her room and entertain him. 

At this point, he’s sure he did something wrong, but for the life of him he can’t figure out what. Years have passed, and Stiles has just come to accept the fact that she doesn’t want to rekindle their once close relationship. 

Now that he’s sixteen, he figured he would be able to venture into the area surrounding their castle and go explore, maybe meet a beautiful girl that he could practice his kissing skills on. 

Really now, there’s only so many times he can read the books in the royal library and try to outsmart his tutors. It’s time for him to spread his wings and share his winning personality with his royal subjects! 

Unfortunately, his parents don’t feel the same way.

“Stiles, honey. We’re just going through a lot of things with Lydia right now; I don’t want to have to worry about you getting yourself into trouble somewhere, on top of making the castle presentable to guests. Maybe in a few years!”

“Son, I know you’re getting restless in here, but surely there’s a part of the castle you haven’t explored yet! Have you been up to the north tower? Yes? Oh, well… The south tower? That one too, hmm. Well, I’m sure you’ll find something. We just can’t let you wander around the kingdom on your own, you understand.”

Oh Stiles understood alright, he understood that he was being held captive! It just wasn’t fair. 

He also hadn’t given up on trying to get Lydia to talk to him, although he had lessened his attempts to once a week.

“Hey, Lyds. Me again, Stiles! You might not recognize me by how much my voice has deepened but-”

“Go _away_ Stiles.”

At least she replied sometimes. She knew if she didn’t cut him off Stiles could ramble for hours.

“So listen Lydia, I know you said under no circumstances would you open this door but I really think you should reconsider-”

“What part of _get lost_ isn’t getting through your thick skull?”

“Come _onnn_ , you let mom and dad in there!”

“…”

Icy silence was another one of her favorite tactics.

Stiles knew something weird was going on, he wasn’t an idiot. People don’t seclude themselves for no reason at all, especially people like Lydia who thrive off of the approval of others. 

One thing he loved was a good mystery, but this one was proving difficult to solve. 

The only thing that could be remotely related was the one time he had just gone ahead and grabbed her doorknob out of frustration, trying to force his way inside. 

The knob was freezing. 

Not just really cold metal because the castle was exceptionally drafty that day, but _frozen solid_. He couldn’t turn it at all, and it was almost too cold to touch.

He has no way to explain it, but it was definitely abnormal. 

But for now, he had no choice but to let it go. His parents were going on a trip overseas, and he saw this as his best opportunity to give his royal guards the slip and go exploring. 

First he had to eliminate all suspicion.

“Mom, Dad, have a good time, don’t worry about anything here. I’ll be sure to hold down the fort! My time to shine, finally. Lydia and I will keep things running smoothly in your absence.” 

King Stilinski shook his head with an exasperated smile on his face.

“Try not to burn the place down, Stiles.” Stiles gave an exaggerated gasp and put his hand over his heart in mock offense.

“How could you even think that of me, father dearest! Surely you know that, as prince of this great land, I will do my utmost duty to protect our kingdom.” 

When the time came for them to leave for the docks, Stiles gave both of them tight hugs, holding his father especially close.

“Come home safe, alright? Can’t do this without you.”

“Oh son, we’ll be back before you know it. Be careful here, and don’t bug your sister too much.” 

They stepped away, wiping suspiciously misty eyes, and Stiles waves at the disappearing carriage until he can’t see them anymore. 

He knows Lydia has already said her goodbyes, but it feels weird not having her next to him to see their parents off.

~~~~~

His newfound “freedom” wasn’t everything it cracked up to be.

The guards kept a closer eye on him than even his parents did, and Lydia didn’t speak a word to him, even just to get him to shut up. 

Quite frankly, he can’t wait for them to get home and for everything to go back to how it usually was. 

One afternoon, while lounging in the library after a particularly exciting game of “avoid the angry tutor,” he heard a commotion from downstairs. Always eager for a bit of entertainment, he hurried downstairs to see what the fuss was all about. 

When he sees the look on their butler’s face and the crying maid next to him, he knows it couldn’t have been good news. 

“Boyd, what’s going on?”

Boyd looks up, surprised to see him, and then hands over the letter that just arrived with somber eyes. 

Stiles’ vision blurs as he read the words on the letter, not daring to believe them. 

“No.” 

His parents can’t be- someone must have made a mistake, this can’t be right. He’s not ready to be king, he’s just a _kid_! 

_“No.”_

His father was the last person in the world who could tell him stories about his mother, who could put up with his ADD patiently, who could calm him down when he was having a panic attack- like the one he’s having now. 

The paper flutters out of Stiles’ limp hands as his throat closes up and he struggles to draw a breath. 

His second chance at a mother is gone.

His vision tunnels into pin-pricks of light and he faintly registers hearing muffled concerned voices as he collapses. 

Stiles succumbs to the quiet darkness, because at least this way he won’t have to deal with a lonely reality in which both of his parents have left him on his own with a sister who won’t say a word to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gen rating for now, might go up in future chapters but probably not much? I don't really write anything but fluff. Let me know what you thought if you made it this far!


End file.
